


Time Heals All Things

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mild fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Heals All Things

“The only real thing wrong with you is that you’re young, that’s the one thing time can always cure…”

“That… and painful memories.”

There is a flicker of sadness in the girl’s eyes but her voice is soft as she continues, her gaze locked on her hands.

“I never knew I could feel so deeply about anything until I was drawn back to history…”

Kate smiles then, reaching to squeeze the girl’s hand gently.

“You’re human… it’s allowed.”

Brightness comes then and the girl half-shrugs. 

“It helps having a friend. Even if we only met properly recently…”

“We met on twitter, the only difference is that now I can hear you talk, and watch that ridiculously sweet smile… when you said you barely smiled before me… and Suzannah, I didn’t expect to feel so deeply for you, because of it.”

“Friendship means a lot I suppose, for us both.”


End file.
